


the lines that don't exist

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little closer than people know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lines that don't exist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dorothy for Christmas 2005. You should recognize the inspiration. ;p And like I said, I can't do Britspeak, so you'll have to live without it. And it's my first time writing twincest, so. Don't hate me too much if it sucks. 3:

The two of you were Siamese twins when you were born, connected near your shoulders. But you were separated as soon as the Mediwitches saw that, and they removed the scars, too. But there's still a little mark left, the same thing as new skin growing over a cut, because there wasn't skin there originally, and that hasn't changed with the passing of time. It's on your right arm, on George's left arm, and it's one of the few things, if not the only, that are different between the two of you.

Your mother told it to the two of you when you were young, but in a way, both of you always knew. It's not something conscious, but it's always been there, the feeling that the two of you were like the same person split into two parts or maybe two people who were just the same. When you grew older, George found it on his left arm, a jagged little line, you found yours on your right, and when you pressed your shoulders together, they fit together perfectly. They still do, and if you were the type, you would compare it to the jagged edges that remain when something is torn apart, but that's not really true because there're always pieces missing when trying to reconstruct the original, and that's not the case with you and him.

***

At the Yule Ball, your arms brush on the dance floor, and for that one moment, you think they will stick because it's what should happen. But they do not, and the two of you move away. You can still feel it in your arm, though, long after, when you're lying in bed and George is sleeping a bed away from you, and you imagine he's breathing in the same slow rhythm you are.

***

When it begins, you know his body as well as your own without ever knowing it, without ever needing to, and you know what it wants. When you put your hands on his skin, they feel like they belong, and it's like watching yourself, and you want to know if that's how you look like, too. But what will always matter the most is that it's him, and you know it can never be anyone else.

It's the sort of thing that no one thinks is right, but you've stopped believing that a long time ago. The two of you are a pair, Fred and George, Gred and Forge, and although the two of you are distinct, separate people, there really isn't just one of you without the other. It's been that way since you were born, connected, since the two of you were conceived, one and the same.

***

The two of you are completely in your element when you leave Hogwarts. It's a sunset, and it's an end, but it's also a new beginning. The two of you are in this together, and that's all that matters.

05.12.25


End file.
